Crossing Paths
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sesshomaru is the Great Dog Demon of the West, Rin is the Great Dog Demonness of the East, what happens when they "Cross Paths?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The two lands

" My queen, the land is secure." A lower rank dog demon came up behind Rin.

She was looking out at the land where her kind was standing gaurd.

" Good, tomorrow I am going to search the perimiter." Rin said.

" Do one of us need to assist you?" Sumo the gaurd asked.

Rin lightly laughed lowering her face.

Sumo backed away a little.

" Yuro will assist me." Rin said.

Yuro was her toad demon that had been with the clan since her father was young.

Yuro was pretty nice, she was like Rin's aunt.

" Yes, farewell my queen." Sumo bowed down, and left.

" Farewell my warrior." Rin said, refocusing her sights on her land.

* Land of the west *

" Lord Sesshomaru, what are we doing tomorrow?" Jaken asked coming up to him.

" Tomorrow I am going to take a flight around the perimeter, I trust you will keep an eye out on this part while I am away." Sesshomaru turned to his little 'useless helper'

" Yes my lord, I will gaurd it with my life!" Jaken said bowing respectfully.

" hmm." Sesshomaru turned back, looking at his land.

He was the only one left of the western lands and he was going to do all in his power to protect it.

**A/N: Well, how was this first chapter?**

**I hope you like this. Next chapter they are bound to meet. And you'll find out just what happens, and just so you know, it's NOT going to be the 'love at first sight' attitude.**

**Come on! This is Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, both lord and queen of the west and east lands, you don't think they'd just run into each other and fall in love do you?**

**It will start with a little territory fight.**

**Well that's all I am telling you. Till next time!**

**~Wolflover 235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: They meet.

" Yuro, are you ready to join me?" Rin asked, making her full dog form.

" Yes of course, someone has to keep an eye out for you." Yuro said, climbing on Rin's back, grabbing her fur in the process, which Rin didn't mind.

" Hmm." Rin laughed, " You're always the one for me to count on. Now hold on."

When she felt Yuro grab onto her fur, Rin took off into the sky.

Rin looked down at her clan, who looked right back up at her.

A couple pups from the clan flew up to greet Rin.

" Good morning children." Rin said.

The pups flew over Rin, and grabbed Yuro, playing with her.

They tossed her in the air, catching her then repeating it.

Rin laughed, " Alright children, I am afraid Yura has to come with me now."

The pups were sad but they tossed Yuro in the air one more time before leaving her.

Rin flew below the falling toad demon, catching her and flying off.

" mm-mm, mff!" Yura muffled, her face buried in Rin's fur.

" Sorry Yura." Rin said as if she understood her.

* The west Land*

Sesshomaru was travelling his lands.

After a few mile flight, he saw a white dog demon such as himself.

This one reeked of the eastern lands.

Sesshomaru lightly growled and flew towards her.

" Yuro, I'm sorry ok?" Rin said becoming annoyed.

" My Queen, look out!" Yura shouted, and just as Rin looked ahead of her, something was pouncing on her pushing her down to the ground.

" Yuro, Move!" Rin said, knowing she was about to land on her back.

She felt Yuro release her fur, and Yuro moved out of the way.

Rin didn't have enough time to move.

She felt her body hit the hard ground with one of her own kind on top of her.

He reeked of the western lands, which is where she had accidentally stumbled into.

" What are you doing here, eastern dog demon." Sesshomaru growled at her.

Rin growled back at him, bringing her hind legs foward, getting him off her.

Sesshomaru landed safely on the ground, watching as the dog demon in front of him stood.

" How dare you harm Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken came up from behind Rin.

Yuro stood between Jaken and Rin.

" I'll hold him off." Yuro said smiling at Rin.

Rin turned back to Sesshomaru.

" Impressive, you have a pet as well." Sesshomaru said.

Rin remained in place, waiting for his move.

Finally, he lunged foward.

Rin easily jumped over him.

" Do not underestimate me Sesshomaru, lord of the west." Rin said.

" I see you know who I am, what brings you here? Taking over my lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Hmm, I remember quite well, you are the last dog demon of the west. My father made a treaty with your kind." Rin said.

" Yes, and he said we were not to cross eachothers side, and you, are in a dangerous position." Sesshomaru said, and attacked.

Rin once again swiftly dodged his attack.

" Do not pretend to go easy on me." Rin said, and made her move.

**( meanwhile, JakenVSYuro)**

" Staff of two..."  
Yuro flipped in front of Jaken, kicking the staff out of Jaken's hand.

" MY you are a find fighter." Yuro said, examining the Staff curiously.

" You're not bad yourself, but your kind will never defeat me or Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said.

Yuro smiled.

Jaken tried to go for an attack.

Yuro jumped over him, and her little foot drove in his little back, making Jaken fly foward, and fall to the ground.

" You need to learn some moves." Yuro said.

" Hm, why don't you teach me some?" Jaken asked.

" hmm, ok," Yuro helped Jaken up. " The fist one is called the punch." Yuro said, and her little fist met Jaken's face, making him fall back to the ground.

" This second one is called the crunch." Yura said, and demonstrated by jumped on his back.

A loud snap came from his back.

**( Meanwhile SesshomaruVSRin)**

Rin landed heavily on the ground, but she quickly stood back up.

A couple drops of blood fell from her side.

Sesshomaru stood before her, this time waiting for her attack.

Rin's dog form made a smile.

" I see you have driven me back to my side of the lands." Rin stopped, noticing a drop of blood escape Sesshomaru's side.

" Hm, looks like we're even." Rin said.

" Looks like." Sesshomaru said simply.

" This has been rather an entertaining fight." Rin said.

She looked over at Jaken who was being tortured by Yuro.

" I am afraid I must return to my home land, Yuro, Come." Rin said.

Yuro walked up to Rin as she turned around.

Jaken stayed next to Sesshomaru, watching Yuro.

Rin crouched low, preparing to sprint and run.

" Later." Yuro winked at Jaken, as she grabbed a handful of Rin's fur just as she took off running.

" Are we going after her Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

" No, she is back where she belongs. I have no interest in fighting her now." Sesshomaru said, and turned walking off.

Rin smiled as her sensitive ears picked up on their conversation.

Yuro had climbed on Rin's back.

Rin then took off in the air.

Yuro looked down at where Sesshomaru was walking away, then looked at Rin.

" I see what's going on here." Yuro said, relaxing on her furry back.

" And what is that Yuro?" Rin asked.

" You like him, don't you? That's why you backed away from the fight." Yuro said.

" Don't say such nonsense, I simply fled because we were in HIS territory, he had every right to be upset with us." Rin said.

" So, about what he said, ARE we going to take over his land?" Yuro asked.

" No, that demon deserves a home just like us." Rin said.

" Are you sure?" Yuro asked.

Rin didn't answer, when she was close enough, she signalled the clan that she had returned.

The pups flew back up to RIn and waiting for permission.

" She's all yours, just don't eat her." Rin said.

The pups took Yuro off Rin's back and flew off.

Rin laughed a little as she turned into a human just as she reached her den.

" How was your flight my queen?" Sumo asked, bowing.

" Quite refreshing, I had a little run-in with the Lord of the West." Rin said.

" The West? Shall we attack the threat?" Sumo asked.

" No, it was merrily a conversation we had, nothing dangerous to our land." Rin said.

Rin went over to her big bed that hid within the den, and she fell asleep.

**A/N: And that's chapter 2, how is it? You like? Should I continue?**

**Leave some Reviews.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revenge.

Rin awoke at the sound of barking.

There was some commotion going on outside.

Quickly she sat up.

" Oh, my queen you are awake." Yuro said, standing at the entrance of the cave as if on guard duty.

" What is happening outside?" Rin asked.

Her eyes widened.

All of her clan were in their dog form, all in a circle, around something.

" He has left." Yuro said.

RIn made her demon form, and dove down from the cave.

The dogs turned to their queen.

" My queen, we- we tried to protect them." Sumo said coming up to her.

" Move aside." Rin said.

The dog demons moved making a pathway.

Three of the pups were cuddled around something.

" my children, you must move." Rin said.

They whimpered but obeyed, and revealed... A single dead pup.

They had lost their sister.

Rin's eyes glew even more red.

Who had the courage to dare harm on of her young?

" Forgive us, we tried to protect them." The dog demons back away sadly, but in fear.

" Who did this!" Rin shouted.

She was meaning to shout it out in the sky, and hope something would reveal itself.

" We don't know, but... Sumo, explain." One of the dogs said.

" He smelled of one of us, a dog, but he looked like us as a human, he wore a red cloak, and his eyes were blood red." Sumo said coming up to Rin.

Rin had a hunch, but she hoped she was wrong.

She knelt next to the lifeless pup, and nuzzled her lightly, as if to say goodbye.

A tear fell from her face, landing on the pup's face.

Rin then stood up straight, anger and evil in her eyes.

" My queen?" They cowered.

" I am going to find whoever did this!" Rin growled out.

" Are we to come with you?" Sumo asked.

" No, I will go alone. Only one will assist me. Yuro, COME!" Rin shouted.

Yuro was at Rin's side, and on her back in an instant, and as if Rin didn't even wait for her, she took of in a blast into the sky.

" My queen, are you sure it is safe to go alone?" Yuro asked, holding on tightly to Rin's fur.

The wind was mighty strong, considering RIn was probably doing 90mph.

" I will find this demon who had the heart to kill a member of our family. He will wish he was never born." Rin said.

Yuro couldn't speak anymore, for Rin picked up speed, and the wind was making it hard for the young toad demon to breath.

Rin caught a scent following her.

It wasn't of her kind, but it DID smell familiar.

Unexpectedly,(For Yuro) Rin dove down quickly to the ground.

She landed straight in a huge bush.

" My queen..."  
" Shh." Rin said.

She heard something come down from the air.

She searched the grounds for it.

There, she found a white dog demon looking around curiously.

' I knew it.' Rin thought in her head.

When the dog demon came close enough, Rin leapt out of the bushes(Leaving Yuro behind.) and she pushed the dog demon down.

It growled at her, but with Rin's anger, she kept the stranger down.

" I knew it was you! You killed a member of ours! Didn't you...SESSHOMARU!" Rin bared her teeth, wanting to rip his throat out.

**Hmm, DID Sesshomaru do it?**

**Until next chapter.**

**~Wolflover235**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who was it?

" I knew it was you! You killed a member of ours! Didn't you...SESSHOMARU!" Rin bared her teeth, wanting to rip his throat out.

" Me. What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked a little confused, and pushed her off him.

Rin landed a couple feet away from him, but she charged towards him again.

Sesshomaru glew, and soon, he was in his human form.

Rin stopped right before him, still in her dog form.

" That's right, go ahead and kill me." Sesshomaru dared.

Rin stopped growling at him.

He didn't do it.

The description was red eyes, red robe, and human form.

Sesshomaru didn't look anything like that.

He wore a white robe with black down the middle, and a mokomoko hung around his shoulder, almost like hers.

Rin made her human form.

" Forgive me, I didn't mean to act like this. I am just, pissed off right now, so if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." Rin said, and she turned.

" I know who killed you pup." Sesshomaru said, making Rin stop in place frozen.

" Red eyes, red robe, and human face like ours, I know who the killer was." Sesshomaru said.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

" InuYasha." He said simply.

**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter as well, sorry for making these short, I am kind of... Uh, cutting it down.**

**NO I AM NOT PLANNING THIS AS I GO. I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT.**

**I am just cutting it off here and there.**

**Don't worry, with short chapters, that means more updates. **

**Leave some reviews **

**~Wolflover 235**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A journey.

" InuYasha? Who is InuYasha?" Rin asked.

" InuYasha is my younger brother, he left when he was just a teen. He must have let his demon side take over." Sesshomaru explaineed.

" And why should I believe you?" Rin asked.

" Why would I lie? There's nothing to lie about. If you really wish to get revenge on who killed a member of your pack, I'm not stopping you. I hate my brother as well." Sesshomaru said.

" Why do you hate your brother? A member of your own pack? I thought they all just vanished." Rin said.

" It is a long story, if you want to go after him, now is the time, his demon side is overpowering, he's probably far away from here by now." Sesshomaru said.

" I don't care how far he is, I am not letting him get away with this." Rin said, making her dog form again.

" If you wish to go into this danger so blindly, then I will join you." Sesshomaru said.

" no." Rin turned away from him. " I am going alone. Yuro, it is time to leave!" Rin called into the bushes.

Yuro didn't come out, until she had kicked another toad demon out.

" Jaken, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I think he's love sick." Yuro said coming out of the bushes behind him, and quickly got on Rin's back.

Rin gave a small glare at the male toad demon, before turning and running off, leaving Sesshomaru in place.

Rin crushed through the trees, now that she knew more about the killer, she could find this InuYasha easier.

" My queen." Yuro shouted out against the wind.

" what is it Yuro." Rin asked angrilly.

" Are you sure we are to do this alone? Maybe we should have excepted his help." Yuro said.

" NO, I will not except help from anyone, especially a western dog demon. We are not meant to work together!" Rin said.

" But, I have heard of this InuYasha, he is..."

" Silence! I will find him on my own, you are just here to keep an eye out for me. I knew that if I left you alone, you would follow me." Rin said.

" Don't you think Sesshomaru might follow us?" Yuro asked.

Rin gasped, she was right, he would... But not for long!  
" Hold on Yuro!" Rin said, and she leapt into the sky, disappearing within the clouds.

Rin flew quickly through the clouds.

" How are we... Going to see... The killer... From way up... Here!" Yuro shouted against the wind.

" I have better eyesight than you do Yuro, just trust me." Rin said.

Rin would look back a couple times to make sure he wasn't following.

She wanted to do this alone, Sesshomaru was supposed to be her enemy.

Not her helper.

" Ok, I think we've gone far enough where he's probably lost us." Rin said, and she went back to the earth.

Mainly because she was tired.

When she reached the ground, she looked once again behind her for any sign of the western lord.

Nothing.

Rin smiled inside.

But, when she turned her head foward again, there he was, in his dog form.

Rin growled annoyed.

" how did you follow me?" Rin asked.

" Next time you try to hide, try and hide your scent too." Sesshomaru said.

' Damnit.' Rin cursed herself.

" You can't make this journey alone, I have experienced InuYasha's demon side, it is not an easy fight." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared at him with hatred, she didn't want his help.

" You cannot fight him alone, you might as well except my offer." Sessshomaru said.

Rin sighed angrilly, she felt her insides preparing to give in.

" Fine." Rin growled lowly. " But you'd better not slow me down."

" Slow you down? We are both dog demons of the same rank, what makes you think You can outrun me?" Sesshomaru said.

" Don't make me change my mine." Rin said.

" ok. FIne. Sorry Ms. Rin. Are we going now?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yes. Which way do we go?" Rin asked.

" I thought you knew where you were going?" Sesshomaru said challengingly.

" I would have found him sooner or later." Rin said.

" Yeah, maybe five years from now." Sesshomaru said.

" Which way!" Rin growled. She hated the way he was acting.

" Ok ok, calm down, it's this way." Sesshomaru said, and began walking off, the same way she had been going.

She growled but finally followed after him.

" You'd better stay on your side." Rin heard Yuro say warningly.

When she turned her head, she saw Jaken on Rin's back.

" You're coming too?" Rin asked the male toad demon.

" Of course I will journey to the ends of the earth with Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said.

" Well then why don't you ride on HIS Back?" Rin asked.

" Because, he needs all his strength to fight, I don't want to weaken him." Jaken said.

" What was that... Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked turning his head to them.

" Uh, nothing!" Jaken said.

" Hmm, you are scared of your master." Yuro said.

" Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Jaken asked.

" Hmm, if you obeyed him well, maybe he would be nice to you, like Rin is nice to me." Yuro said.

" I am only nice to you because you look out for me, plus my father told me to keep you alive." Rin said looking at Yuro.

" That seems pretty important." Sesshomaru said.

" hmm, I wonder what it's like to have you as a master Rin." Jaken said.

Rin didn't face him or answer, but she did hear Jaken hit the ground.

" Thank you Yuro for answering my question." Rin said.

" No problem, I think you only need one toad demon to ride on your back." Yuro said.

The rest of the day the two dog demons walked silently through the forest, with Yuro on Rin's back and Jaken running behind.

**Aww, poor Jaken, Yuro is playing 'Hard To Get'**

**Well I hope you are enjoying this, please Leave Some Reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trust.

Rin remained behind Sesshomaru, not saying a word as they walked slowly through the forest.

Her red eyes stared at him, she didn't want him here, they weren't even supposed to get along.

She could just attack him now and run, or just call of the offer.

Why was this Sesshomaru being so nice to her? She made the mistake by wandering in HIS lands yesterday, why would he just let it go and automatically offer his help?

Jaken had found his way back on Rin's back, which her nor Yuro minded.

" InuYasha has travelled far." Sesshomaru said.

" I don't care, I don't care if he is at the center of the earth right now, I want him dead. So he cannot harm our pack ever again." Rin said.

He peeked back at her.

She was angry. He wished she wasn't, he wished she wasn't giving him that look of hatred.

" Why did you want to help me?" Rin asked.

" Because, I despise my brother just as you despise him." Sesshomaru said.

" So you just HAPPEN to see who killed a member of mine?" Rin said.

" No, I caught his scent." Sesshomaru said.

" And how did you know he killed one of my members?" Rin asked.

" InuYasha had the scent of blood on him, it smelled of the eastern lands, I saw you in the sky, so I followed you." Sesshomaru said.

" And why would you follow me? To help me? Why would you do that after what I did?" Rin asked.

" Crossing my lands was an accident. If you had meant to cross them, you would have stayed, and fought me to the death. Anything else you need to know?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yes... Do you even know where you are going, or are we just merrily walking in circles?" Rin asked.

" Aye aye aye, enough with the questions!" Jaken said laying back on RIn's fur.

" Jaken, she has the right to know anything she asks." Sesshomaru said. " And yes, I know where we are going."

" Then why are we walking in a slow pace, and..."  
" Shh." Sesshomaru stopped Rin's oncoming questions, as he came to a sudden halt.

" What?" Rin asked, keeping an ear out.

" There is a village ahead, it sounds like it is being attacked." Sesshomaru said.

" It's him isn't it?" Rin asked.

" It doesn't smell like him." Sesshomaru said.

" well let's check it out anyway, I want to see." Rin said, and she moved past Sesshomaru, running ahead.

Sesshomaru quickly followed.

Rin came up behind a group of trees, and her eyes widened.

Long length worm shaped demons were floating about the village.

" Looks like another attack." Sesshomaru said carelessly.

" We have to help them!" Rin said.

" Rin, I came to help you find InuYasha, your target is him, not waste time protecting weak mortals, let them fend for themselves." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked over at him, dropping her eyes angrily.

" Now I know why my father seperated our lands."

" It wasn't because of that. Now come. I won't stand around forever." Sesshomaru said.

" Well, if you don't want to stand around forever, then you go right back to your precious western home, and forget all of this. I never wanted you to join me. It was YOUR decision. I'm not stopping you from doing any of this. Goodbye Sesshomaru." Rin said, and she ran down the hill towards the terrorized village.

" Go with your master!" Yuro said, pushing Jaken off Rin once again.

Sesshomaru watched her.

" Stupid eastern demons, so pathetic for mortals." Sesshomaru thought to himself, and he turned and ran off.

Rin stopped a few feet from the town, and looked behind her just in time to see Sesshomaru leave.

" There went your chance of getting your revenge." Yuro said.

" Shut up! I cannot afford to see another being be killed by a heartless demon." Rin growled at her.

She continued down the hill.

People ran around frantically.

Rin tried her best to move around them.

She lunged towards the demons, breaking them in half with her sharp fangs.

Yuro jumped off Rin's back dealing with the final demon.

Rin landed back on the ground with Yuro slowly coming down back on Rin's back.

The people had stopped scurrying and were staring at the white dog demonness in fear.

Apparently, the village was doing just fine with slayers that happened to be at the village.

They charged towards the white demonness.

Knowing she did not want to fight, Rin turned and ran off.

With a spear following after her.

It struck Rin's side, which she barely took notice of, and continued running.

They did not chase after her.

" My queen, you're wounded!" Yuro said.

" It doesn't matter, I am fine!" Rin said lowly, the pain was there, but she wasn't going to let it show.

" Do you want me to pull it out?" Yuro asked.

" I will do it myself when we stop to rest just up ahead." Rin said.

" Yes My queen." Yuro said.

Rin continued running.

Finally she came to a small opening that was surrounded by trees.

Rin made her human form, and the giant spear fell to the ground.

She squinted in pain, her hand covering her side.

" Are you alright?" Yuro asked, now standing at Rin's side.

She went over to a tree and leaned against it.

" For the final time, I am fine, I just need some rest." Rin said.

Yuro watched as Rin's soft mokomoko wrapped around her body, and she relaxed into it, her eyes closing.

The sun dropped quickly, and Yuro found herself standing in front of Rin, as if to stand gaurd, which is what she did every night.

Bushes rustled as if something was in them.

Yuro was scared, she had never been outside of the eastern lands before, but she had to stay brave for Rin.

More bushes rustled, and Yuro saw something come out of them.

It growled, and it's fur matched the black night.

A wolf.

It's golden eyes glew in the dark, staring at Yuro and Rin hungrily.

There was only one. Yuro might be able to take it.

She moved up to the wolf who growled warningly at her.

It crouched low preparing to lunge for Yuro.

A rustle of leaves came from the tree above, and when they both looked up, a blur came down from the trees.

Before either could react, the sound of the whimpering wolf was let out.

Yuro looked down at the now dead wolf, and over at who killed it.

Sesshomaru.

He looked down at Yuro, then turned to see Rin still asleep.

" I see she was injured." Sesshomaru said, starting to walk up to her.

Yuro quickly moved between them.

" She's fine, she said she was fine." Yuro said.

Yuro didn't know how Rin would react if she were to wake up with Sesshomaru here.

She was mad at him.

Sesshomaru stared down on Yuro.

Just the simple stare from those cold golden eyes, made Yuro slowly begin moving to the side.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin, bending before her.

He moved up a part of her Mokomoko, revealing her wound.

He was too focused on her wound, that he didn't realize that just his soft touch had alerted Rin and awoken her.

Her hand snatched his arm sharply.

" What are you doing here... Sesshomaru?" Rin sounded low at first, but when she realized who it was, she for some reason felt relieved.

" I caught the scent of your blood, and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was surprized, there he went again, concerned.

" I'm fine, you do not need to worry about me." Rin said looking away from him.

She thought that her rude decline would have him walk away from her, she had removed her hand from his arm, to allow him to leave.

Instead, she saw a golden glow at the corner of her eye.

" What are you doing?" Rin asked alert, looking back at him.

His hand was resting on her side.

" What does it look like I am doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin watched as the glowing dimmed and her side was healed, her white and red Kimono just having the droplets of blood on it.

" You... Didn't have to do that." Rin said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

She stared back at him for a minute before looking away again.

" Thank you." She said.

" You are welcome." Sesshomaru said.

Then everything fell in silence.

Rin was still looking away from him, though she felt his eyes staring at her.

" Well, what do you want now? You don't have to help me find him you know." Rin said, still avoiding eye contact.

" It was an offer that I made, I must keep the promise." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at him.

" Is that how the Western land lives? Keeping promises?" Rin asked.

" Not really, there is no one to make a promise to." Sesshomaru said.

" And I must ask, what do you want in return, after this journey is through, if I am to finally except your offer?" Rin asked.

" I only wish for us to return back home safely, and that the treaty remains at peace." Sesshomaru said.

" You are only worried about the treaty? Do you really care for your land that much?" Rin asked.

" That has nothing to do with it." Sesshomaru said.

" Our treaty will have nothing to do with this. I only wish to know what YOU want in return." Rin said.

" I will have to think about it." Sesshomaru said.

" Well don't think to long, I may not repay my debt if you wait too long." Rin said.

" Tomorrow we will continue the search, for now, get some rest. I will keep a watch out for the night." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded, and she relaxed back into her Mokomoko which had readjusted itself during their conversation.

Sesshomaru watched as the Female eastern demonness closed her eyes.

He then stood and scanned the area for what was around them.

He saw Rin's toad demon standing next to Jaken who were talking about... Something, and he didn't care to know what.

He refocused his sights about their location.

InuYasha was near. He was hiding somewhere.

Sesshomaru would have went to go find him and finish him off himself, but. He made his promise to Rin, and wasn't going to turn his back on her.

Truly, what he wanted, was for her to trust him.

For her to not be so against him.

For her to not treat him like the main enemy.

He only wanted to admit this to himself, but, he cared for her.

This demonness was strong, as was he, but she never let her gaurd down, she knew how to protect her kind, Sesshomaru was different.

His kind, when they were alive, they caused trouble with the eastern pack.

Sesshomaru remembered quite well, he was almost an adult, ready to rule after his father, as for Rin, she was ready to rule after her father.

Before that time, Rin's father and Sesshomaru's father met, and made a treaty.

They created a line, that seperated the Eastern and Western lands.

InuTaisho and Rin's father both agreed to stay on their own lands.

If Sesshomaru's father were alive today, and had seen Rin cross into their territory, he would have said the treaty was broken, and war would start.

" Lord Sesshomaru. Are we continueing to travel with the Demonness?" Jaken asked coming up to Sesshomaru's side.

" Yes we will. You will join me." Sesshomaru said.

" Yes of course My lord, I will always serve under you." Jaken said.

" Hmm." Sesshomaru smiled.( Not in the friendly way.) " Well, on this journey you are to listen to the demonness."

" What? Why should I listen to that lowlife dog?" Jaken asked turned to look at Rin.

Jaken was picked up by the throat by Sesshomaru.

" What was that Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I wasn't... Considering you... A lowlife." Jaken squeaked out.

" hmm, well do not talk to Rin that way either, she is a Queen, as I am a Lord, and we are both someone you pay your respects to." Sesshomaru said.

He still had Jaken by the throat who was pushing unsuccessfully on his hand.

Sesshomaru dropped the toad suddenly.

Jaken coughed, stumbling around dizzily.

He walked back up to Yuro.

" He's right Jaken, you shouldn't insult my queen." Yuro said.

" That's what you say. I don't want to work for her, that's your job." Jaken said, rubbing his neck.

" Yes, it is my job, but you know." Yuro stopped, smiling at Jaken.

" I could use some company." Yuro went behind Jaken massaging his neck.

" My company is all yours." Jaken said tiredly, as he slid to the ground.

" hmm, goodnight Jaken." Yuro said as she released the now sleeping Jaken.

She looked over at Sesshomaru who was looking at their surroundings.

" You have quite an effect on him." Sesshomaru said looking down at the female toad demon that walked beside him.

" Ah, he's a push over." Yuro said.

" yes, he is, I have no use for him, he's all yours if you want him." Sesshomaru said.

" If you're saying what I think you're saying, then NO THANK YOU!" Yuro said.

" What did you think I was saying?" Sesshomaru asked.

" That I may have any loving interest in him, I do not." Yuro said.

" hmm, that's a shame, he's crazy about you,you know." Sesshomaru said.

" Really?" Yuro asked.

" Yes, that's the only reason he came back with me." Sesshomaru said.

" Well, he's just gonna have to find another female of his own, I will always stand next to my Queen's side" Yuro said.

" Hmm." Sesshomaru returned his stare back out on the surroundings.

Yuro looked over at the sleeping Jaken, then out at the surroundings just like Sesshomaru.

They stood there without blinking throughout the rest of the night, keeping an eye out for any sign of danger, as the Queen of the Eastern lands slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Finding the Enemy.

Rin awoke the next morning, ready to continue.

She saw Sesshomaru standing ahead of her.

" Goodmorning Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Sesshomaru turned to her.

She was standing up repositioning her Mokomoko.

He found it odd that a queen would call someone Lord.

" Are we ready to continue?" Rin asked coming up to him.

" Yes, I caught his scent last night, he is near." Sesshomaru said.

" Well then let's go." Rin said moving past Sesshomaru.

She made her dog fomr which was Yuro's signal to get on, Jaken as well.

Sesshomaru transformed too and followed after her.

He didn't understand why she allowed her minions to ride on her like some horse.

Rin could catch a faint scent, but she knew it was him, InuYasha, the demon who had the heart and soul to kill her pup.

The two demons walked in silence.

Mainly keeping an eye out for the enemy.

Rin suddenly stopped,

" There he is." She said.

They looked up at a large mountain that had in the middle of it, a cave.

His scent reeked, He had the smell of the pups' blood on him.

" He is probably resting, it would be best to attack now." Sesshomaru said.

" yes." Rin nodded.

They slowly began climbing.

Rin made it to the top first, though Sesshomaru wasn't far behind.

She saw within the dark cave, a demon resting against the wall of the cave.

His fangs were so long they appeared out of his mouth.

His pointed ears twitched, and two red eyes opened.

Sesshomaru jumped foward before InuYasha could get up.

He had him pinned down.

InuYasha was growling and trying to swipe at Sesshomaru.

" He's all yours." Sesshomaru said.

Rin walked up to them, looking down at InuYasha.

His red eyes looked over at her and he growled at her.

" this is for my family!" Rin said, and she raised her paw, and dropped it towards him, her claws slit right through his throat.

It was silent after that.

InuYasha's low growl was wearing off, and soon.

He bagan changing.

His red eyes turned golden, his fangs retracted.

He made light whimpering sounds.

Rin gasped, this was InuYasha's human side.

" Thank...You...For...Freeing me." InuYasha whispered before going stiff.

Rin stared at him, she was starting to feel sorry for him, but why?  
He killed their pup, she should be happy.

She turned away from Sesshomaru.

" What's done has been done, let us return home." Rin said, and she walked out of the cave.

" My queen?" Yuro said as Rin passed her and Jaken.

She passed them silently, heading down the mountain.

Yuro looked at Jaken for a second, then went to go catch up with her queen.

Rin walked through the woods silently.

She remained her human form.

Yuro held on to Rin's Mokomoko on her shoulder.

Now this was done, and everything would be back to normal.

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru who was slowly and silently following.

Once they returned, she wouldn't see him again. They'd be seperated again.

Rin was confused as to why she didn't want to be seperated from him.

They walked through the everlasting forest in silence.

When the sun dropped, Rin stopped.

" We will finish our journey home tomorrow, I must rest and be ready for my clan." Rin said, and she walked off.

Picking a decent tree to rest against.

She closed her eyes. Thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Emotions.

Night had come, and Sesshomaru was resting against the same tree as Rin, but on opposite sides.

He wondered why she was so down.

A ruler was never down.

He wanted to talk to her, but, he got the feeling that maybe she was still mad at him.

But it didn't matter.

Sesshomaru stood and went on the side of the tree Rin was resting against.

" I am fine, do not even ask." Rin said.

Sesshomaru bent down before her.

Rin opened her eyes hoping he had left, but no, he was right there.

" What do you want?" Rin asked.

" I just want you to anwer me one question." Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed, " Continue."

" Why do you hate me so much." He asked.

Rin smiled, " Isn't it obvious? I am the Queen of the Eastern lands, You are the Lord of the WESTERN lands, we are to of a kind, we are not meant to get along."

" Why is that your answer to everything?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Because it's true, you are supposed to be my enemy, and after we return, we are to forget any of this happened, I promised you that after this was done, the treaty would remain at peace. You must keep your side of the promise by telling me what you want in return, I always repay those who are kind to me, and whether I like you or not, I must repay something to you, so, Sesshomaru, have you made your decision on what you want?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru looked at her.

He wanted her to trust him, why did she hate him so much?

" Why don't you sleep on it. Tell me in the morning before we leave." Rin said, and she curled in her mokomoko, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood, walking off.

Rin listened for his footsteps to lighten, before she opened her eyes again and she sat up watching him disappear behind the trees.

" I knew it, I knew it." Yuro came up to Rin's side shaking her head.

" knew what?" Rin asked.

" You are falling for him, the Lord of the Western lands!" Yuro shouted out shocked.

Rin put a clawed hand over the toads' beak.

" Shut up. What makes you think that?" Rin asked releasing Yuro's beak.

" Don't deny it with that look in your eyes!" Yuro said.

" What look!" Rin asked.

" You know, you've gone all soft on him!" Yuro said.

" I have not gone soft on him. He is being stubborn, he can't make up his mind on what he wants in return, and I am not waiting around forever." Rin said.

" And I think I know exactly what you are waiting for him to say." Yuro said.

Yuro opened her mouth to say what Rin knew she was going to say, but she put her clawed finger up to Yuro's face, " Don't even think about it. I am not in the mood for your romance stories Yuro, tomorrow we are returning home, and parting ways." Rin said.

Yuro slumped her whole body in defeat. " Sorry for upsetting you my Queen." Yuro said and she walked off.

Rin threw her body back down on her mokomoko groaning in aggrivation.

" I am NOT in love with him, what would even make me want to consider that?" Rin said to herself.

***Flashback***

**" Are we going after her Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin heard Jaken ask.**

**" No, she is back where she belongs, I have no interest in fighting her now." Sesshomaru said.**

**. . .**

**" I know who killed your pup." Sesshomaru said, making Rin stop in place frozen.**

**" Red eyes, Red robe, and human face like ours, I know who the killer was." Sesshomaru said.**

**Rin turned to Sesshomaru.**

**" InuYasha." He said simply.**

**. . .**

**" If you wish to go into this danger so blindly, then I will join you." Sesshomaru said.**

**" No, I am going alone, Yuro, it is time to leave!" Rin called into the bushes.**

**. . .**

**Rin wanted to do this alone, Sesshomaru was supposed to be her enemy, not her ally.**

**" Ok I think we've gone far enough, he's probably lost us." Rin said and she went back down to the earth.**

**Mainly because she was tired.**

**When she reached the ground, she looked once again behind her for any sign of the Western Lord.**

**Nothing.**

**Rin smiled inside.**

**But when she turned her head foward again, there he was, blocking her path in his dog form.**

**Rin growled annoyed.**

**" How did you follow me?" Rin asked.**

**" Next time you try to hide, try and hide your scent too." Sesshomaru said.**

**" You can't make this journey alone, I have experienced InuYasha's demon side, it is not an easy fight." Sesshomaru said.**

**Rin stared at him with hatred, she didn't want his help.**

**" You cannot fight him alone, you might as well except my offer." Sesshomaru said.**

**Rin sighed angrily, she felt her inner demon preparing to give in.**

**" Fine." Rin growled lowly, " But you'd better not slow me down." . . .**

**" Why would you help me? After what I did yesterday?" Rin asked.**

**" Crossing my lands was an accident, if you had meant to cross them, you would have stayed, and fought me to the death." Sesshomaru answered immediately as if he had the answers to all her questions.**

**. . .**

**" We have to help them." Rin said.**

**" Rin, I came to help you find InuYasha, your target is him, not waste time protecting weak mortals." Sesshomaru said.**

**Rin looked over at him angrily.**

**" Now I know why my father separated our lands." Rin said.**

**. . .**

**Rin felt something near her, and she snatched an arm that was on her side.**

**" What are you doing here... Sesshomaru?" Rin sounded threatening at first, but when she saw who it was, she for some reason felt relieved.**

**" I caught the scent of your blood, and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Sesshomaru said.**

**" I am fine, you do not need to worry about me." Rin said looking away from him.**

**She thought that her rude decline would have him walk away from her, she had removed her hand from his arm to allow him to leave.**

**Instead, she saw a golden glow at the corner of her eye.**

**" What are you doing?" Rin asked alert looking back at him.**

**His hand was resting on her side.**

**" What does it look like I am doing?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**Rin watched as the glowing dimmed and her side was healed.**

**" You... Didn't have to do that." Rin said in a whisper.**

**Sesshomaru looked at her, she stared back at him for a minute before looking away again.**

**" Thank you." She said.**

**" You are welcome." He said.**

**. . .**

*** End of Flashbacks***

Rin opened her eyes, all of those visions of the past, she dreamt about.

Sesshomaru had been so kind to her, why wasn't she returning the favor?

It was Sesshomaru doing all the hard work.

She sat up and stretched.

Jaken and Yuro were resting against the tree, sleeping peacefully.

Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

Oh, right, Rin had chased him off.

Rin stood up slowly.

She had to go talk to him, to apologize, she owed him.

Yuro was right. Rin hated to admit it, but... She fears she has fallen in love with the Lord of the West!

**Probably my longest chapter yet! **

**I can't stop typing this story, it is addicting for me. **

**I hope you are enjoying this as well.**

**Sorry if I am kind of rushing things.**

**Please no flames, I am just writing out what my mind desires, that's just what I do.**

**Anywho, leave some reviews, I happened to like this chapter.**

**You might like the next chapter even more.**

**Will Rin admit her feelings?**

**Will this cause distruction to the Eastern and Western lands?**

**Until the next chapter.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Feelings Revealed.

Rin walked through the forest.

Sesshomaru's scent grew closer and closer.

Finally she found him, in an open field, looking up at the starry and fullmoon sky.

He noticed her coming up behind him, but didn't make any movement.

Rin walked up to him.

" Nice night isn't it?" Rin breathed out looking up with him.

" Yes, indeed it is." Sesshomaru said.

More silence.

' How can I tell him? After all i've done to him, how could I expect him to just...' Rin looked down.

" What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

" oh, it's nothing. Just... Nothing." Rin said.

He looked down at her.

" Sesshomaru." Rin started, as she looked at him directly in the eyes.

" I apologize for all that i've done to you, treated you like trash when you should have been well rewarded for what you did. I hope that you can forgive me, before we part ways." Rin said.

She looked away then.

Sesshomaru still stared at her.

He wanted to tell her. But, he couldn't.

" Lord Sesshomaru I beg of you to please forgive all of my insults I brough to you. I hope that you can.." Rin was stopped when a hand was on her cheek, and her face was pulled upwards, and her lips were pressed against Sesshomaru's.

She was shocked for a minute at the sudden movement, but, before long, her arms were around his neck, leaning into his kiss.

He had finally said what he wanted to, by his lips.

Rin answered her question of forgiveness, by his lips.

She couldn't deny that she loved this feeling.

She, An Eastern dog demonness, was pressed against the body of someone she so called 'The enemy' yet, ' her lover.'

Sesshomaru's nails played with Rin's soft hair that matched his color under the moonlight.

Rin did the same.

She pulled him closer to her, which he made it easy for her to do.

A snap of a twig went through Sesshomaru and Rin's ears, but Sesshomaru was the first to react.

He jerked his head upwards towards the trees, where... Two toad demons were watching.

Rin kept her arms around Sesshomaru, but she gave deadly glares at Yuro, who was smiling sheepishly, and slipping away slowly, taking Jaken with her.

Yuro had that look on her face as if to say, ' I told ya so'

" Two toad demons, how many more do you have besides Yuro?" Sesshomaru asked looking back down at his love.

" I just have her." Rin said, laughing lightly.

Sesshomaru lowered his face planting gentle kisses on her neck.

Rin held on tightly to him.

" Rin." He whispered.

" Yes?" Rin asked breathlessly.

" I have decided on what I want." Sesshomaru said.

" Yes?" Rin asked again.

" I wish to earn your love, win my way to your heart, earn your trust." Sesshomaru said.

Rin couldn't believe this.

" Yes. Of course." Rin said.

" Rin, I love you. I would like to become a part of your Eastern lands." Sesshomaru said.

" If we are going to be attracted to eachother like this then I have no choice. Let the treaty be broken." Rin said, and she pulled Sesshomaru's face back up to where his lips met hers.

So, this was the desire that Rin held in all this time?

Sesshomaru was the one.

In the Eastern lands, she never had a true mate, for no one was good enough for her.

Sesshomaru was the true mate, the one she should have trusted all her life, the one who should have become an Eastern dog demon.

But, maybe if Rin hadn't met Sesshomaru, and seen him as an enemy, she wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

Rin was cut off from her concentration when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue start to enter her, gently licking her lips.

She excepted his invitation.

Their demon sides and human sides were both enjoying this pleasure.

Rin noticed herself being lowered to the ground, with Sesshomaru working her down.

He moved on top of her.

Rin smiled up at him, she couldn't believe it, he was about to make her his.

And him hers.

" Will you become my mate? Queen of the Eastern lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, for she was in too much pleasure to speak.

Sesshomaru stared at her, her beautiful body, that was waiting to be uncovered.

He lowered his head, and kissed her shoulder blade, and worked his way slowly upwards.

Their lips caught eachother, and Sesshomaru pressed himself to her.

Rin gasped at the wonderful feeling, moving her body upwards, holding on to Sesshomaru, who was now back to kissing her neck.

He worked off her kimono, as she slowly did his.

" Ses...Sesshomaru." Rin gasped.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru asked concentrating on his lips brushing over her soft skin.

" I love you. Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, as she finally was able to touch his bare skin.

" As do I, My Queen." Sesshomaru said, and his lips found hers again.

Rin felt different when Sesshomaru called her his queen.

She felt as if he really wanted her, as if he really forgave her.

Sesshomaru was gentle, he was always gentle.

His touches were soft, his kisses were soft.

Never had she felt this kind of pleasure.

That night, they bound their love, Forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home again.

Rin was the first to awake.

She sat up, looking down at her resting mate.

Their mokomokos were resting together forming a big pillow.

She moved her hand to the top of his head, tracing the curve of his crecent moon.

Hers was similar to his, except the two marks that were on both sides of his face, hers made a slight swirl at the ands, Sesshomaru's looked as if someone had scratched him.

Her hand was soon tracing those marks.

This time, he reacted, his head slowly moved to the side where his cheek was reating against her hand.

She smiled, " You awake?"  
" no." He said.

Rin laughed, " Ok, well, you keep sleeping, I'm going to check on Yuro."

Rin stood, grabbing her kimono, putting it on, and walking off.

She walked through the forest, finding Yuro and Jaken resting against the same tree as last night.

Rin smiled, and turned, going back to Sesshomaru.

Still he was resting, except while she was gone. he had dressed.

" So." Rin dropped herself next to him.

" So." Sesshomaru said back, his eyes still closed.

" Come on, open your eyes." Rin said, stroking his hair.

" No." He said, shaking his head.

Rin laughed again. " Ok fine, I guess Yuro and I will be on our way then." Rin said, and started to stand.

She felt a gust of wind, and a hand wrapped around her waist, making her turn, and he pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, and he laid back down with her resting aside of him.

Rin laughed as she broke their kiss, kissing his cheek then moving her face back to look at him.

" I guess that woke you up." Rin said, looking into his golden eyes.

" I was awake the whole time, all night, just watching you." He said.

" I know you were. Now, you ready to return?" Rin asked.

" I am if you are." he said sitting up.

The two mokomokos seperated, and returned to their owners.

Rin and Sesshomaru made their true dog form, and headed back through the forest.

Yuro awoke along with Jaken when they heard them coming.

" Well, get on." Rin said as she passed them.

The two toad demons ran after her.

They got a hold of her fur, just as the two dogs began to take off in the sky.

Yuro had already made it on Rin's back, being the expert she was.

Jaken was having a little trouble.

Yuro bent down and grabbed one of Jaken's free hand, and pulled him up.

" If you are going to live with our clan, then you need some practice on how and when to get on, my queen rarely waits for you to board, so you have to be quick, and know how to hold on." Yuro explained to him.

" If he had fallen I would have caught him Yuro, how many times have you been thrown in the air, and caught by me?" Rin asked.

" A lot." Yuro mumbled.

" You get to introduce Jaken to the pups, I'm sure they'll love a new friend." Rin said.

" Pups" Jaken asked.

" yes, they LOVE toad demons like us." Yuro said.

" So, 'uncle' Jaken, you ready for that?" Rin asked.

" I guess." He said.

**( HAHA, Uncle Jaken and Aunt Yuro for some reason suits them)**

Soon, they saw their land.

" The queen has returned!" One of them announced.

Soon, Rin was looking down at a whole group of dog demons who looked up at her.

Rin and Sesshomaru dropped to the ground.

" Welcome home." The dog demons bowed before her.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin's side.

" Do we have a new member?" Sumo asked.

" This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western and Eastern lands." Rin said.

Gasps came from the clan.

" He is remaining here with us. He is your Lord, you will respect and serve him, just as you serve me." Rin said.

They nodded in understanding.

Three little pups came out from behind the adult dog demons, running up to their queen.

" hello children." Rin said, lowering herself to let them welcome her.

" How have you been?" Rin asked them.

They whimpered, but still showed happiness in their golden eyes.

(** By the way, When these pups are born, they won't have red eyes until they reach late teen-hood)**

Rin raised herself up again, only after Yuro and Jaken jumped off.

Yuro walked up to the pups.

They crouched low, wagging their fluffy tails slowly.

Yuro smiled, patting each of their heads, then turned.

" Children, this is Jaken, he will be our new play mate." Yuro introduced.

The pups looked at Jaken.

After they found out he was a toad demon like Yuro, a smiled spread on their pup face, wagging their tails happily.

" Jakeen." They spoke out running up to him, burrying him with hugs.

Rin smiled at the scene and looked over at Sesshomaru.

He looked back at her.

" I think Jaken will love it here." Rin said.

" Yeah." Sesshomaru agreed.

" Come, I'll show you around. There's more to see here." Rin said.

The two leaders walked off.

They were walking in nothing but a green open land, where a couple dog demons here and there were wandering.

Rin lead the way, but she stopped, feeling her heart sink when she found the small headstone up ahead.

" Rin?" Sesshomaru walked up to her, and stopped when he realized what she was looking at.

Rin made her human form, and dropped to her knees, resting her hand on the fresh soil where the youngest female pup lay under.

Sesshomaru changed back too, and knelt at her side.

" I know you are probably thinking 'she was just A PUP, what's the big deal?' But, everyone in my clan is important, the pups are never supposed to be buried first." Rin said, looking down, a tear coming down her face.

Sesshomaru put an arm around her to let her lean against him.

" No, I know exactly how you feel." Sesshomaru said.

Rin pulled out of his arms, and stood, walking over to a small group of flowers.

She bent before them, picking out 5 of them.

When she stood back up, she remained in place, staring at the puple lillies.

" I think she would love those." Sesshomaru said, standing behind her.

Rin nodded, turning and walking past Sesshomaru, and gently laying the flowers down on the soil.

Three pups remainied in the whole clan.

" If you want to head back, and rest..." Sesshomaru suggested.

Rin nodded again.

" Come, you have been on a tiring journey." Sesshomaru helped Rin up, and walked her to her den.

When Rin walked in, she turned to him.

" Do you want to sleep here?" Rin asked.

" If that is what you want." He said.

Rin nodded, and went to the darkness of the cave, laying in her bed.

When she felt his amrs wrap around her, she curled up against his body before falling asleep.

***Jaken and Yuro***

Crickets chirped as the night wore on.

The 3 pups were curled up to one another, fast asleep.

Jakena and Yuro were resting against them, looking up at the stars.

" So, what do you think of your friends?" Yuro asked.

" They're pretty energetic." Jaken said tiredly.

" Yeah, but once they know you, they'll let you sleep with them everynight." Yuro said, and she got up.

" Where are you going?" Jaken asked.

" To my Queen's den, everynight, I feel the need to watch over her." Yuro said, and walked off.

Jaken got up, wanting to follow her, but a tiny paw snatched his robe, keeping him in place.

He looked back at the still sleeping pups.

" I guess I'll stay here." Jaken said aloud.

One of the sleeping pups who was holding him back, lifted its paw, returning it back under its chin.

Jaken went back to the bundle, laying back down.

So, this was them, the mixed up family.

What was also noticeable, was that most of the dog demons were gathered around, circleed around the pups.

Some were sleeping, others were awake and alert.

Nothing else was going to kill their pups... Ever again.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked my story.**

**I am making a sequel. " Crossing Boundaries "**

**That one will have Naraku in it!  
*GASP!***

**Will they be able to handle it?**

**Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
